


This Is Not the Proper Way of Proposing to Someone

by bluxboi



Series: ridiculous marriage proposals ft. my favourite pairings [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I apologise if it's OOC, M/M, Marriage Proposal, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: How do you think the proposal between Floyd and Riddle would play out? It's nothing like what Riddle expected, that's for sure.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: ridiculous marriage proposals ft. my favourite pairings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887943
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	This Is Not the Proper Way of Proposing to Someone

Even many years after Riddle graduated from Night Ravens College, he still can't help but indulge himself with some herb tea before bed. Sitting on the living room's sofa, nursing a cup of tea sweetened with honey, Riddle sighs contently after another uneventful day goes by. It's a good thing in Riddle's book really, because an uneventful day means it's a day where all his plans played out exactly the way he wants them to.

Maybe it's still too soon to think that though.

Beside him, sitting sprawled out on the sofa and taking up most of the space there, Floyd is browsing through the TV channels with a bored expression on his face. Riddle wonders why Floyd bothers with the TV if there isn't anything interesting for him to watch. Riddle never really sees the appeal of it as he prefers to read to pass time anyways.

But maybe this isn't so bad after all. With the sound from the TV lulling them, enjoying each other's presence in the tranquil silence. Riddle likes the rare quiet moments he can get with Floyd, especially since his lover can barely ever stay still or silent around him.

Ah, yes, lover. At times, even Riddle still wonders how things end up like this.

Well, despite everything, Riddle does care for Floyd. He also knows that the other cares for him too. While Floyd's flippant attitude never fails to make his blood boil, it's also what saves him from working himself too hard many times before and he's always grateful for that.

"It would be nice for moments like this could last forever..." Riddle mutters quietly into his teacup.

"Heeh~ you want to stay with me forever, Kingyo-chan~?" Floyd unexpectedly responds, which surprises Riddle so much that he almost drops his cup.

"W-weren't you watching the TV??" Riddle says as he carefully places his cup on the coffee table in front of them, an attempt to avoid looking at Floyd.

"I was~ but nothing is interesting, so I ended up watching you instead. You look so cute staring so intensely at your teacup like that~" Floyd says, now fully facing Riddle with an arm resting on the back of the sofa.

Riddle can feel his face slowly heating up. He can't believe he didn't realise that Floyd has been watching him. He stays silent, still refusing to look at Floyd.

"Aw, c'mon... I want to be with you forever too, you know~" Floyd inches closer before suddenly jerking back again. "Oh, right! Now that I remember–" He stops mid-sentence, which prompts Riddle to take a peek.

Floyd suddenly gets up and walks to the general direction of their shared bedroom. Leaving Riddle alone there on the sofa, too confused to move.

It isn't long until Floyd emerges from the bedroom and sits back down next to Riddle. There's something in his hand, a small red box. Something in Riddle's chest suddenly tightens. Surely... it's not what he thinks it is?

"Here, Kingyo-chan~" Floyd pops open the box to reveal a ring with a red gem on it. "What do you say, hm~?"

Riddle's brain short-circuits. He keeps glancing back and forth between Floyd and the ring. A telltale blush spreads over Floyd's face, but Riddle's mind doesn’t register it, too busy trying to process the situation.

"Are... are you being serious right now...?" Riddle says in a small voice.

"Well..." With an almost timid smile on his lips, Floyd rubs the back of his neck with the hand not holding the ring. "Yeah."

"How could– You can't just–" Riddle's face is slowly turning an incredible shade of red. "Did you really just... JUST PROPOSED TO ME IN THIS TIMING AND SITUATION!?" His voice becoming higher with each word he says.

"Uh, yeah?" Floyd answers dumbly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?? THERE IS AN ORDER TO THESE THINGS! YOU NEED TO AT LEAST DO IT IN BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES! MAYBE AFTER TAKING ME TO DINNER? AND IN THE FIRST PLACE—"

Then as Riddle starts giving a lecture about proper courting etiquettes, Floyd watches with a fond look on his face. A smile made it to his face when Riddle mentions something about meeting his parents, and it only grows bigger as Riddle goes on. Once Riddle finishes his lecture, he looks at Floyd to find the man grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling like that? Are you even listening to me!?" Riddle screeches angrily.

"I did~" Floyd answers calmly, then adds, "Are you done yet?"

"Well... yes." Riddle finally calms down a little, face a little less tomato red.

"Good, but you still haven't answered my question," Floyd states matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

Before Riddle can say anything more, Floyd takes Riddle's hand in his and presses the hand to his lips. Just like that, the red is back on Riddle's face.

"Riddle, my beloved Kingyo-chan, I want to be with you forever." Floyd talks with his lips still ghosting over Riddle's hand. He presses down for one more kiss and then looks up, looking directly at Riddle. "Your answer?"

Riddle, still red-faced from both exasperation and now embarrassment, huffs and grumbles to himself for a while. Then he finally looks at Floyd in the eyes and... "Yes."

Another smile blooms on Floyd's face and he immediately slips the ring on Riddle's finger. He places a kiss on the ring and then instead of letting go, he tugs at the hand and squeezes the other into a hug.

"H-hey, not so hard! You'll crush me!" Riddle tries to wiggle his way out of the hug.

"Ah, sorry, sorry~" Floyd loosens the hug just a little so it won't hurt Riddle, but it's still tight enough that Riddle won't be able to escape.

In the end, Riddle relents and relaxes into the hug, enjoying the warmth of Floyd's body. They stay like that for a while, just embracing each other, until Riddle breaks the peaceful silence.

"You are still going to have to see my parents though," Riddle commands. "You won't get away with this."

Floyd snorts at the command. He does plan on doing that too, of course. "Don't worry, I will~"

**Author's Note:**

> another fic about ridiculous proposal scenario? you bet! i think i should make it into a series at this point. but anyway! this work is based on a conversation i had on twitter with a friend [here](https://twitter.com/eliteglassesers/status/1296379630329372672?s=19). i hope you like it! (ps: follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/eliteglassesers), i want more twst mutuals)


End file.
